


Never and Always

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple drabble: Bruce looked down at Dick, he held tightly onto his lover’s arm. “Don’t,” his voice shook, “don’t ever take a bullet for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never and Always

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters within this story, they are the property of DC comics. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Batman picked Nightwing out of the car, carrying him over to the examining table. He placed the younger man on top of it before rushing to get the medical equipment.

“I’m fine!” Nightwing protested.

The Bat turned to him, even with the cowl on Nightwing knew he was being glared at. Batman placed a tray next to the man on the table. There was a lot of blood. Being shot at tended to do that.

Batman pushed back his cowl so he could see it better. Crease lines were prominent all over his face, his brow furrowed as he picked up tongs to pull out the embedded bullet at Nightwing’s hip. His costume was cut around the wound in preparation.

The younger hissed as the tongs were inserted into his skin, digging around until they reached the bullet. His body shook as the metal was wrenched out.

The bullet clanged against the metal dish it was dropped into.

Nightwing closed his eyes as the wound was cleaned and stitched up. It was never a pleasant process but very necessary. When it was over he sighed in relief.

Bruce’s hand reached out and peeled away Dick’s mask.

“Dick,” he said softly.

Turning his head Dick looked over at Bruce. A smile came over his face. “I’m okay.”

His arm was taken and pulled up, lips pressed to the blue stripe.

“Never do that again,” Bruce said firmly.

Dick laughed. “I can’t promise that.”

Bruce looked down at Dick, he held tightly onto his lover’s arm. “Don’t,” his voice shook, “don’t ever take a bullet for me.”

Moving his arm in Bruce’s hold Dick cupped the back of Bruce’s head, threading his fingers into the black hair. “I’ll never not.” It wasn’t what Bruce wanted but it was the truth. “If I don’t then I would be the one pulling bullets out of _you_.”

That was how they were. How they had always been. They would always step in the line of fire if they felt they could save the other. Bruce would take a bullet for him and in return he would take one of Bruce.

Bruce kissed Dick’s pulse-point through his costume, holding on tightly. “You never listen to me.”

“Of course not,” Dick said, his smile tender as he gazed upon his Batman, “I’m a rebel.”

Bruce snorted.

He didn’t let go of Dick for a long time.

 

 


End file.
